


The Other Half of the War

by Bryn Lantry (Bryn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-01-01
Updated: 1989-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn/pseuds/Bryn%20Lantry





	The Other Half of the War

##

Yet he hates me, I marvel as  
he grins with gallows humour  
when I plunge into his honeyed torridity –  
and I know I am eternally damned,  
like Sisyphus, to push him futilely,  
for he hisses awful joy  
and kicks, archetypically, against my rhythm.

These unpredictable and terse seductions –  
a rite he established one eon-far nightwatch  
of arcane dark eyes and gruelling hunger –  
what can they mean?  
I drag him, kicking, down  
past the last safety hatches,  
into this dimension where we must,  
ultimately, scream  
for each other's terrifying mercy.

On an insane quest for knowledge of him  
I dig to his quintessence.  
He's overcome by the unfairness  
of that wildflower, orgasm,  
and me – elsewhere the enemy –  
to thank for its blossoming.  
While I fight off an army of tenderness.

###


End file.
